


500 Days of Ahn Heeyeon

by kwillpleasedont



Series: one shots only one shots [1]
Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, past!hani/junsu, the junsu/junghwa is like not healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: "Since the disintegration of her parent's marriage she'd only love two things. The first was her long dark hair. The second was how easily she could cut it off and not feel a thing">500 Days of Summer





	500 Days of Ahn Heeyeon

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short askhsdfkg

Heeyeon was fifteen when she stared at herself in the mirror and cut off a chunk of her long dark hair with shining silver scissors. She waited. For what she's not sure exactly. She wanted to feel something. Regret at cutting all her hair off? She just wanted something.

Heeyeon was sixteen when she broke up with Junsu. He was furious, he didn't understand why she was breaking up with him. She shrugged his anger off. She had started to realize that maybe she wasn't as interested in Junsu as she should be.

Heeyeon was seventeen when she met Hyelin. Hyelin has short hair cut close to her head, a style Heeyeon was taught only boys could have. She's kinda shy but she has a heart of gold and cried when Heeyeon called her pretty.

Heeyeon was eighteen when Junsu comes back into her life. They haven't talked since Heeyeon broke up with him but he seems happier now, he's dating a girl named Jeonghwa who's three years younger than Heeyeon herself. Jeonghwa doesn't seem happy but Heeyeon doesn't want to assume things.

Heeyeon was nineteen when she kissed Heo Solji under the big tree in the park. It was snowing and Heeyeon's nose was bitten red by the unforgiving wind, the tip of her nose matched Solji's hair. Heeyeon cried afterwards. Solji held her close and comforted her.

Heeyeon was twenty when Jeonghwa showed up on her doorstep at two in the morning. There was a bruise on her cheek and tears in her eyes but she smiled and asked for some tea and a place to sleep for the night. Heeyeon had a sinking feeling in her stomach that the bruise was from Junsu, Heeyeon kept in touch with Jeonghwa after she finished school. Jeonghwa refused to talk about it. She was gone the next morning before Heeyeon even woke up.

Heeyeon was twenty-one when Hyelin introduced her to Hyojin. Hyojin is beautiful with long dark brow hair and a bright smile. Heeyeon had flashbacks to the day she kissed Solji in the park. She wanted to do that with Hyojin, hopefully without the crying.

Heeyeon was twenty-two when they went to the beach together, all of them, except Jeonghwa. Jeonghwa stayed home with Junsu, whom she's still together with. Heeyeon tries to think about her, worry about her, but Hyojin is in a bikini and she's dancing in the sand with Hyelin. Heeyeon has never been more distracted.

Heeyeon was twenty-three when she kissed Hyojin.

Heeyeon is twenty-four and nothing has gone right for her. Her hair is cut too short, no one's heard from Jeonghwa in weeks, Hyelin grew away from them and the last anyone's heard she has a flower shop in Busan, Solji auditioned for an entertainment company and is set to debut any day now. Hyojin never talked to Heeyeon again after she kissed her.

Heeyeon will be twenty-five when everything crumbles around her.


End file.
